Et tu es Léo Valdez
by Boy Alone
Summary: "Tu n'as jamais su créer de fortes relations avec quelqu'un. Tu en es incapable avec une matière organique. Alors tu t'isoles inconsciemment. Mais tu ne sais pas qu'à cause de ça, tu creuses ta propre tombe. Tu fais des actions que tu regretteras. Tu cours vers ta perte. Arrête-toi. Arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais tu sais déjà que c'est trop tard." Centric Léo.


Yo tout le monde, ça va ?

Je tente un nouveau style d'écriture, mais qu'on a sans doute déjà vu. Désolée pour les fautes.

Disclamair : Rick Riordan

Rating : T, mais c'est sans doute plus K+

Centric Léo

Notes : Cela se passe à la fin du tome 4. J'ai pas lu le tome 5, pas de spoils s'il vous plait. Léo n'aurait sans doute pas agi comme ça, mais c'est une sorte de... Prenez ça comme vous voulez. C'est un Two-Shots. Voici la première partie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire : bonne lecture.

* * *

Tu les vois, tous les six, sur le pont de l'Argo II, admirant le coucher de soleil. Ils discutent, provoquant un babillage incessant, malgré le bruissement des vagues. Et toi, tu es là, seul, devant ton tableau de commandes.

Ils parlent à une femme, à un homme. En bref, ils parlent entre couples. Et tu te sens en trop.

Et puis, si tu tends l'oreille, tu peux entendre qu'ils ne parlent pas de la quête ; oh non, loin de là. Alors tu ne les écoutes plus. Après tout, pourquoi continuer, alors qu'ils partagent leurs souvenirs ? Et tu te sens indiscret, à entendre leurs conversations.

Le bateau, celui que tu as bâtis de tes mains habiles, file à une vitesse grand V sur l'eau. La cause en est peut-être Percy, mais aussi peut-être Jason. Après tout, il arrive à commander aux vents. Et pourtant, vous êtes sur l'eau. Alors qui dirige l'Argo II ? Et tu te sens inutile.

Leurs conversations te donnent mal à la tête, tu veux que cela cesse. Malheureusement pour toi, ils n'entendent pas ta prière muette, et ton mal de tête reprend de plus belle, plus fort. Soudain, tu captes ton nom dans les paroles de Piper. Inconsciemment, tu te rapproches, pour les écouter. Et ce que tu apprends te glace le sang. Tu ne t'y attendais pas. Mais alors, vraiment pas. Et ça te blesse, de l'entendre de sa bouche.

"Eh, Jason... À part être notre mécano et notre ami, à quoi il sert, Léo ?"

"... Je ne sais pas, Piper. Pourquoi ?"

" _Sous les flammes ou la tempête, la terre doit périr.._."

"... _Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier._ Oui, et ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs... C'est dur ce que je dis, mais je préfère que ça soit Léo qui meurt, et pas toi..."

"..."

Ses mots te frappent, avec tant de violence, que tu titubes. Tu te rattrapes, encore sous le choc. Tu ne veux pas y croire. Alors que tu avais encore l'espoir que vous rentreriez tous vivant de cette quête, Tu découvres qu'elle a cessé d'espérer. En y réfléchissant plus en profondeur, tu ne peux la contredire. Depuis le début, vous n'avez eu que des difficultés. Vous avez perdu presque tous ce qui vous appartenez, ne laissant plus qu'un grand vide. Mais de l'autre côté, tu lui en veux. Énormément. Et tu te sens coléreux.

Il est tard, et tes compagnons montrent des signes de fatigue. Tu leurs dis d'aller se coucher, que tu assureras la garde. Percy refuse, prétextant que tu l'as déjà fais la nuit dernière. Tu le contredis en lui disant que ça ira, qu'il n'est pas fatigué et que tu es le seul à pouvoir commander toutes les touches de ton tableau. À part Annabeth bien sûr. Alors il abdique, mais il te fait promettre que c'est lui qui prendra le prochain tour de garde. Tu promets. Et tu te sens heureux.

Malheureusement, cette joie ne dure pas longtemps. Tu es seul sur le pont du bateau, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de laisser une larme couler. Suivi des autres. Tu te retrouves à pleurer, appuyé sur le bastingage. La tête te tourne, tu ne sais plus quoi penser. En vrai, tu penses à tout et rien. Tes jambes tremblent, et tu as de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Tu t'efforces d'extérioriser en silence, pour ne pas alarmer les autres. Les inquiéter ? Certainement pas. Qui s'inquiéterait pour toi ? Tes jambes se dérobent sous toi, et tu tombes à genoux. Tes mains se posent sur ton visage, afin d'en essuyer les larmes. Tu souffles un bon coup, et te relèves. Pleurer t'as fais du bien. Tu regardes les étoiles dans le ciel, qui brillent d'un fort éclat. Et tu te sens libéré. (Délivrééééé ~)

Soudain, le navire se met à trembler. Déséquilibré, tu tombes une nouvelle fois, et la secousse te propulses jusqu'au mat, où ta tête cogne violemment. Des points noirs dansent devant tes yeux, mais tu les chassent en secouant la tête. Les jambes encore incertaines, tu te précipites vers Festus, et regardes sur ton tableau de bort ce que vous auriez pû percuter. Personne n'apparait sur le pont. Visiblement, ils sont un sommeil de plomb. Tu soupires de soulagement, mais en même temps, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir triste. Tu aurais bien aimé que ton meilleur ami soit là, à t'épauler. Car même si tu n'oses pas l'avouer, tu as peur. Tu es effrayé. Mais ça, tu ne le diras pour rien au monde à tes amis. Amis ? Compagnons est le terme le plus adapté à la situation. Mais tu te reprends bien vite, et constates avec horreur que ce qui a percuté le navire, est un monstre marin. Tu te souviens de celui de la dernière fois, et tu frissonnes d'effroi. Festus te parle, et tu lui réponds. Ta voix est petite et toute tremblante. Ton cœur s'accélère dans ta poitrine, et tu commences à paniquer. Tu remarques avec peine que chaque monstre repoussé sur l'Argo II, tes compagnons étaient là. Et tu te sens faible.

Inconscient de ce que tu fais, tu sors un marteau de ta ceinture à outils, et enflamme ta deuxième main. Tu te sens un peu idiot là, à attendre que le monstre marin se montre.

Une gerbe d'eau t'arrose, éteignant la flamme que tu rallumes juste après.

C'est un cauchemar éveillé que tu vis. Tu ne peux y croire.

Le monstre est un mélange entre une orque et... Un calmar ? Tu réprimes un haut-le-cœur. Une odeur nauséabonde émane de lui. Aussitôt, tu décides de l'attaquer.

Tu enflammes ton marteau et lui frappe méchamment un tentacule. Cela semble chatouiller le monstre, qui d'un seul coup d'un autre membre, t'envoie choir sur la poupe. Le choc est violent, tu te rattrapes sur ton poignet gauche. Mauvaise idée. Tu sens un craquement à l'intérieur de celui-ci, et tu pousses un hurlement de pure douleur. Aucun doute, il est cassé.

Alors que Face-de-Poulpe-nº2 s'apprête à lever ses multiples tentacules, tu mets le feu à ton corps, l'esprit encore brumeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix t'interpelle, dans ton esprit. Un voix que tu reconnaitrais entre mille. Gaia.

Tu siffles entre tes dents, tellement tu as mal.

"Gaia... Que me veux-tu ? Tu vois pas que je suis en train de me battre ?"

 _"Léo... Rejoins-moi... Rejoins moi dans cette guerre."_

"Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Vous avez tué ma mère ! Vous nous avez fait tant de mal !"

 _"Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui te cause ta plus grande souffrance."_

"Ah oui ?! C'est qui, alors ?! Dites le moi si vous le savez si bien !"

Tu t'énerves, et à cause de cela, tu te prends un tentacule en plein dans le ventre. Ton souffle se coupe, ta vision se trouble. Un liquide poisseux et chaud coule le long de ta nuque. Tu y portes la main, qui revient trempée de sang. Ton sang ? Sans doute. Tu te demandes quand tu te l'ai faite. La voix de Gaia retentit à nouveau, ce qui t'oblige à te concentrer deux fois plus. Tu grimaces sous l'effort.

 _"Qui ? Et bien, petit intrépide, tes compagnons !"_

"... Quoi ?"

Tu te sens perdu. Tu ne comprends pas la réponse de Gaia. Ceux que tu considère comme tes amis, sont les causes de ta douleur ? Tu ne comprends pas. Soudain, les mots de la déesse de l'infortune te reviennent en mémoire. _Tu seras toujours la septième roue du carrosse_. En d'autres termes, l'élément, le demi-dieu en trop. Tu te souviens des vers de la prophétie et leurs significations. Et les mots de Piper.

Tu dois mourir.

"Ce n'est pas vrai... Vous... Tu... C'est un mensonge ! Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Je refuse d'y croire !"

 _"Petit intrépide, je vois l'avenir. Et je peux te garantir que c'est celle-là même. Ton destin te conduit à la mort. Mais moi, je peux changer ta destinée. Rejoins mon camp, Léo. Tu ne le regretteras pas."_

Sa proposition te tente. Mais un sentiment de culpabilité te consumme, tu as l'impression de trahir les dieux, ton père. Calypso. Et Percy.

Un tentacule fonce sur toi, et tu l'évites de justesse.

 _"Les dieux..._ , fit Gaia, comme si elle lisait dans tes pensées, _que t'ont-ils apportés ? Et tu t'inquiètes pour Calypso, mais les dieux n'ont jamais tenu leur promesse ? Je peux lui rendre sa liberté. Je peux la sauver. Ne te préoccupe pas de ton père, je t'apporterai bien plus. Ce dont tu as le plus besoin. Tu le sais, ça, ce dont tu as le plus besoin. Ignore donc Percy. Ne me résiste pas, Léo Valdez. Je t'offrirai ce dont tu rêves."_

C'est l'argument de trop. La dernière barrière qui t'empêchait de te soumettre à Gaia s'abat. Celle de ton amour. Celle de l'amitié s'est écroulé bien avant. Néanmoins, une partie de toi résiste encore. La loyauté envers tes compagnons. Mais tu le sais, tu as déjà perdu. Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Alors cette partie résiste, juste pour te donner bonne conscience.

 _"Tes amis sont-ils venu t'aider pour battre ce monstre ?"_

"Non... Mais ils dorment !"

 _"Un héros est toujours sur ses gardes. Il doit avoir le sommeil plus léger qu'un voile de soie."_

"Qu'est-ce que tu leurs as fais ?!"

 _"Rien. Ils ont délibérément choisi de ne pas t'aider."_ *

"Je... Ce n'est pas possible !"

Ta voix faiblit. Bien sûr que si, c'est tout à fait possible. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy et Annabeth. Ils peuvent faire semblant de ne pas entendre ta détresse. Ton assurance font comme neige au soleil, tu te sens de moins en moins assuré. Alors tu fais la première chose qui te passe par la tête. Tu acceptes.

"Je... J'accepte. Je te rejoins."

 _"Bien, c'est bien, mon petit intrépide. Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix."_

Mais au fond de toi, tu déplores ton action. Mais Gaia ne te donne pas le temps de culpabiliser, qu'elle te donne une "mission" pour prouver ta loyauté envers elle.

 _"Léo... Maintenant, prouve ta loyauté en les mettant le plus en danger. En rallongeant le trajet."_

"… Bien. Mais je fais comment pour les dangers ?"

 _"Je vais te faire un don."_

"Lequel ?"

 _"Tu le découvriras par toi-même."_

« Ça va m'aider. » penses-tu.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu, Face-de-Poulpe-nº2 se retire, te laissant blessé.

N'en pouvant plus, tu t'écroules sur le pont, et perds conscience. Juste avant de t'évanouir, tu te demandes comment tu as pû combattre ce monstre, sans plus de dégâts. Et tu te sens vulnérable.

* * *

Alors ? Avis ? Je vous attends. A bientôt.


End file.
